


Bite Me

by Phineasflynns



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Hooboy I'm going to hell, Kruppants - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns





	Bite Me

“I want to try something,” Ben says quietly, meeting his counterparts gaze evenly as his fingers idly stroke the front seam of his boyfriend’s underwear, earning little hip-twitches and gasps from the superhero. “And if you don’t like it you can tell me, and that’s it.”

 

“Okay.” Cap whispers breathlessly, cheeks glowing red. “But I’m sure I’ll like anything you do to me.”

 

“I hope so.” He replies, shifting to crawl up his boyfriend’s body, removing his hand from its place at his waist. Cap whines softly in disappointment.

 

“I don’t like  _ that. _ ” He teases, managing to get a snicker from his partner. 

 

Ben positions himself with one knee between Cap’s legs, sending the hero’s hands flying to clutch the bed sheets, a breathless gasp escaping him. Ben places his hands on the bed on either side of Cap’s head and leans down so his lips brush the skin of his neck. Cap trembles beneath him, and he parts his lips to drag his tongue across the hero’s throat, testing the waters.

 

“A-ah-” He whines, and Ben grins against the smooth skin.

 

“Ready?” He whispers, and Cap nods his head eagerly.

 

He takes a deep breath, parts his lips, and sinks his teeth into Cap’s throat. The superhero cries out and his body jerks, arching up into the exquisite, pleasurable pain. His eyes roll back into his head and a gurgling moan escapes, hands flying up and clawing at Ben’s back. He pulls back after a moment, blood dripping from his canines and smeared across his lips, and Cap’s face burns scarlet. 

 

“Again.” He requests, and Ben grins deviously, flicking his tongue out to lick the crimson from his lips. 

 

He doesn’t miss how his partner's eyes follow the motion.  

 

He pushes himself up slightly and crawls back down the hero’s body, fingers looping into the hem of his underwear to pull them down. Cap helpfully lifts his hips, letting out a breathless sigh when his erection springs free, precum already dripping from the tip. He swallows thickly and watches Ben, heart stuttering in his chest as the principal presses fluttering kisses up his inner thigh. His breath hitches, hoping to himself he was going to be bitten, and he practically screams when Ben’s teeth sink into his skin again.

 

Precum spurts from his cock and his fingers rip through the sheets as his body bows into the touch, practically choking on his tongue as he struggles to remember to breathe.

 

“Be-Bennie-” He chokes out. “Please.” He spreads his legs wider, a clear indication of what he wants, and Ben smirks and shakes his head.

 

“Not yet, baby.” He coos against his skin, and Cap trembles at the ghost of lips on his dick.

 

Eventually he makes his way back up to Cap’s throat, dragging his tongue over the mark on the hero’s throat, and then he shifts off of his boyfriend and gestures at him to roll over. Cap immediately rolls over and scrambles to his hands and knees, moaning when Ben’s hands firmly grasp his hips and pull him backward toward the edge of the bed. He hears the sound of a cap being popped off, and the sound of liquid being poured out, and his body practically hums in anticipation. 

 

He spreads his legs further and takes pleasure in the way his boyfriend’s breath hitches in his chest at the sight. He whines when Ben’s gel-cooled fingers brush along his asscrack before one pushes inside, easily slipping past the tight ring of muscles, and Cap’s arms give out and send him face down onto the bed with a lewd moan.

 

Ben swallows thickly, cock throbbing in his jeans at the sight before him, exhaling sharply as he steadily works his finger in and out of his boyfriend, adding a second before long, mouth going dry when Cap’s legs spread further, hands clawing at the sheets again. 

 

“Bennie-” He whines, rocking back on the man’s fingers, and Ben’s other hand lifts to grasp his boyfriend’s hip.

 

“Fuck-” He hisses out, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the discarded lube. Cap whines and pushes himself back up onto his hands and knees, eager for what he knows is coming next, waving his hips tantalizingly. 

 

Ben groans in the back of his throat and quickly unbuttons his jeans, pushing his clothes in just past his hips and squirting lube into his palm. He makes quick work of smearing it over his erection, a strangled exhale escaping him, and then his hands are grasping Cap’s hips and Cap is trembling in anticipation. 

 

He lines himself up and his hips push forward, and both cry out as he easily sinks into the slick warm heat his boyfriend provides. Cap clenches his hands into fists, ripping the sheets again, and Ben’s nails dig small crescent moon shapes into his boyfriend’s flesh. When his pelvis meets his lover’s ass he pauses for half a moment to let them both adjust.

 

“You okay?” He asks breathlessly.

 

“Perfect-” He chokes out, “Wonderful. Please move-”

 

He doesn’t need to be asked again, quickly pulling back to snap his hips forward again. Cap keens breathlessly and his cock leaks onto the sheets, holding shreds of the sheets in his fists as he pants. Ben quickly works himself into a rhythm, and as soon as Cap learns it he’s rocking back into it for all he’s worth. Ben’s nails drag back, leaving angry red marks on the superhero’s hips, and Cap cries out breathlessly in pleasure.

 

“H-Harder-” Cap begs, and Ben practically chokes on his tongue, mouth going dry as his hands shift of their own free will and grab his boyfriend, pulling him upright so his chest meets the hero’s back, hips pistoning harder at his boyfriend’s request, hands slipping back down to the man’s hips to hold him in place.

 

Cap whimpers as Ben’s nails dig harder into his hips, and he lifts his hand to cover his mouth in an attempt at silencing himself. He glances to the side and his cock spurts precum, a lewd cry escaping behind his hand when he sees Ben’s teeth sink into his shoulder, blood welling up in the wounds, pleasure shooting through his veins. His back arches slightly and Ben’s thrusts speed up, the loud and repetitive slap-slap-slap of skin hitting skin filling the room, nearly masking the sound of Ben’s harsh panting around the flesh between his teeth.

 

“Bennie-” He cries, and Ben grunts into the hero’s skin, releasing the hold and pulling back to look at his handiwork, admiring the blood welling in the wound and slipping down his boyfriend’s back. 

 

He once again licks the blood from his lips and leans in, dragging his tongue across the mark and Caps hips buck, precum oozing from his cock in a steady flow. 

 

“Almost there baby?” He pants harshly, and Cap frantically nods. 

 

“Bite me-! Bite me bite me- nnNNGH-!” He practically screams as Ben eagerly sinks his teeth into the man's shoulder, biting with all his might, moaning when blood pools on his tongue. 

 

Caps hips buck, losing rhythm, and Ben clenches his jaw. The extra pressure is enough to earn a drawn out scream of his name from his boyfriend as the man finally cums, spilling himself over the bedsheets. His body jerks and trembles against Ben's, and his muscles clenching pushes Ben over the edge. He cries out raggedly as he empties himself inside his boyfriend, hips jerking and stuttering through his orgasm. 

 

Both fall forward then, Ben’s teeth releasing Cap’s shoulder so he can gasp for air. 

 

“Wow.” Cap manages to pant, and Ben breathlessly laughs against the hero’s back. 

 

“Wow.” He agrees.


End file.
